Inglorious Bastard
by Predator7
Summary: Altair brought many types of characters over to the "Realm of the Gods", some with grudges, some full of curiosity, and some just as pawns to be sacrificed. All...expect one who went there on a vacation.
1. Chapter 1

**-Prologue-**

* * *

The city was in flames.

Everything inside the Birdcage was burning. The night sky would have made it possible to see the flames from several kilometers away if not for the same barrier.

In the streets a huge black mass moved towards a group of people standing in the middle of a crossroads from several directions. On taking a closer look it could be seen that they were attacking the swarming mass of black mist, but no matter how much they far pushed it back. The black mass always returned.

Then some parts of the black mass began to concentrate and swirl in a circle. Several such circles arose around the group of people. The black mist began to spin around, in the middle a pillar of light rose up which began to suck the black mass. The pillar changed shape and started to reshape.

A humanoid figure began to take shape in the pillar and as more of the black mass was absorbed the more human shaped the figure became. Then together the pillars shattered leaving behind an armored figures wearing full body armors and together their visors flashed red as they charged at the group.

In the skies two huge mechanized machines were flying in the sky. One of the machines was like a white knight with a huge sword while the other was a huge juggernaut which looked like it was built to last against anything.

However both of them were being pursued by several smaller machines. Though their size was equal to a normal person and incomparable to the larger machines they were faster and constantly fired off their futuristic looking rifles that they held in their hands. And from a shoulder cannon mounted on their shoulder. Whenever the huge machines tried to counterattack the smaller machines the smaller one scattered in all directions and spread their attacks.

Seeing from the perspective of an individual. Bigger was better.

So no matter how much the smaller machines attacked their should be nothing more that mosquito bites for the Huge robots. However when they fired, magical circles appeared in from of their rifles and they sent off a large beam of light that exploded on contact with the Robots pushing it back.

A bit above the dogfight, two people were floating in the sky.

One of them was a woman wearing an old military uniform. A double breasted coat with a high collar with a red scarf across her torso with a long skirt. Her hair was a mane of white under a Cavalryman's hat. Around her an number of cavalry sabers seemed to revolve around her forming a circle of blades.

"W-Why..?" She said her voice shaking.

Her words were addressed to the person floating in front of her. He was wearing a black trench coat. Underneath he seemed to be wearing a strange armor that adsorbed any light making it seem that there was no body. The only strange and inhuman part of him were his eyes. Unlike the girl who had double eyelids, his eyes were pitch black darkness and seem to drink in one's soul, he had golden irises with a sea of stars in them.

"Well..can't let them bully a girl now can I?" The man replied while shrugging his shoulders.

The girl stared at him for a few moments before she spoke again, "Even though the bad guys lose at the end?" She said with a slight smile on her face.

The man chuckled and drifted closer to her. He stared back at her for a minute before bursting out in laughter, "Listen woman," He said stifling his laughter.

"That part about bad guys losing, that just a stereotype and represents a very narrow view of the world."

* * *

 **Hello guys.**

 **Just watched Re: Creators yesterday and could not help myself from writing this. I think this is the only anime where I like the "antagonist" more than the protagonists.**

 **About the character. Yes he will be an OC (maybe slightly OP). The story might seem bullshy at times, but I request you to bear with it.**

 **Oh and please don't hold back on the criticism.**

 **Well I'll update later this week.**

 **Cheers mates!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter-2-**

 **-Coming to the Heavens Realm-**

* * *

"Why did you nuke their capital? They were our allies!"

"Allies don't make plans to backstab us!"

"Do you even have proof of what you are accusing?"

"Does that even matter?! Nobody will believe it anyway!"

"You destroyed our only allies! What is wrong with you Shade?!"

"This is an abuse of your authority!"

"Gentlemen if you believe that they were our "allies" then... . . !"

* * *

 **-Rook Corporation, Galactic Centre-**

 **-Frank-**

* * *

"Oi, wake up!" The sound of someone yelling at point blank range in my ear woke me up. I opened my eyes and found myself sitting in the passenger seat of our Jeep.

"We're here Sir," The soldier said as he got out of the jeep.

"Al, is that the only way you can wake me up?" I asked as I stretched and got out of the jeep and into the street which lead to the enormous building that spread across the area. He didn't reply but followed me as I entered the building.

The reason we are here is because we got informed that this company is holding one of our employee...whether dead or alive that's what we're here to find out.

Normally if this was our Home planet we could have just stormed the damn building. But this place was the Galactic Centre. A huge Space station that acted as the main point for all the "Intelligent" species of the Universes to meet and do their business like, on which species to declare war on or shout at each other on some other worthless things.

To sum it up it was a "Democracy" that took the opinions of all the races and did nothing on everything.

Our Species was pretty unique. We were pretty advanced in Science, courtesy of War and our people could command the power that was called Magic. Combining the two we had a Society that was pretty formidable.

You may believe that we might think ourselves as the bigger fish in a water body of predators but our Military powers were pretty top notch and after joining this Galactic Centre we found that there was no much to fear...or to see.

Due to the Galactic Centre being a "Democracy" most of the other species didn't wage war of any kind and if they did they would be sanctions placed on them.

But that didn't stop some to use some underhanded tactics.

I take a seat on a bench in the entrance hall. For a long time I simply sat there and took everything in, the white cleanliness of the place, the lighting and the well dressed employees. At least those who wear clothes...

The entire hall is big enough for a whole house to fit and the entrance is ten metres wide.

Then after a while a man in a black suit that was moving here and there moved towards me.

"Sir,"

"Can close off the entire section of the station Vlad?" -Frank

"Are you sure that you can take care of the main entrance?" –Vlad.

"You do realise who you're talking to right." –Al. The two of us fall silent and stare at him making him flinch, "I mean It's you...you know,"

"Did you get access to their security network?" –Frank I said ignoring him.

"You bet." –Vlad.

"Then I'll start the rescue operation. Gotta change the public's opinion," –I said getting up from the seat.

"I still can't believe that the Shadow Marshall sanctioned this operation." –Vlad mutters.

"It's all about choices and representing ourselves to the universe. They already know that we have extraordinary abilities." I reply. "Do we want to look like fools who are sitting on a precious treasure? Or like a dragon who is gnawing on the bones of those who tried to steal its treasure?"

"Now get into position or he'll get on your case," I bark at them and move towards the reception. I am already wearing a charcoal suit that make me uncomfortable and on top of that there are 10 secretaries here.

Ten!

I bet only four of them at most have to work at the same time. The rest is just there to look pretty for a wide range of customers. There are also tentacles and blisters to choose from, so I try to avoid looking at the creatures to the left and right of my target.

My choice is the humanoid, pretty, furry girl.

"Hello." I smile and wait for the translator on my wrist to chirp the greeting. Having to rely on these devices is annoying. Once I can muster the resolve I have to withdraw to my VR and learn galactic standard.

"What can I do for you." She answers, blinking at me with those puppy eyes. They remind me of dogs...

I hate dogs. They bite and stink and then they try to tear your freaking throat out when the enemy charges.

Luckily the second prejudice is already proven wrong by her perfume.

On the other hand there isn't much to think about women whom I can smell from afar. She must have poured a bottle of the stuff over herself.

"My name is Lt Frank Colt an officer of Parabellum."

"You know, we from Parabellum are very solitary creatures when it comes to dealing with members of our own society." I eye her up and down. "But when it comes to abandoning one of our own to an unknown fate we are very proactive in finding out what happened to him. You know, No Man Left Behind."

"I in particular am very interested in his fate because right now he can be counted as one of our citizens. It would throw a bad light on me if I abandoned one of those with whose protection I was charged." I produce a photo of our lost ambassador from my pocket and place it on her desk. "So could I please have my property back? His name is Jack Crawford,"

"I am afraid that we don't have the person whom you are searching for." She answers with a chiming voice.

"I am very sure that you have the person we are searching for." I answer, not breaking my smile which probably doesn't mean a shit to her now that I think about it.

"To show our good will we are giving you ten minutes until we search for him ourselves."

"I've called security and informed the station's police force." She answers, apparently not impressed at all.

"Bummer, I've yet to learn on how to impress aliens." I muse while four blue guys in uniform approach me. They have three antennae on their foreheads, but otherwise look very close to our standard.

"Please come with us." One of them approaches me ahead of the others.

"Nope," I shake my head, "And if you do so much as touch me I'll take it as an attack and retaliate with lethal force." I inform him coolly which causes them to keep their distance.

Then I face the secretary once more. "Care to call the manager of this enterprise? I think he wants to know that he's pissed off an entire species."

Okay, that's a very dramatic lie...well at least one third of us are pissed off.

...well if we say something the remaining ones will be too.

But it never hurts to appear as a unified front to outsiders. It can't hurt us humans if the aliens think that fucking with one of us is equal to drawing the attention of the entire community.

Sometimes I really like our government. They don't play a half hearted game like so many other governments that I remember.

You fuck with us, we'll pay you back ten times with extra interest.

Which basically means firing off a few Nuke or Antimatter warheads while also opening a couple of Singularities or Black holes on their heads.

...Pretty nasty stuff.

The secretary starts speaking to someone while the three security officers keep at arm's length. I try to stay calm and ignore their threatening demeanour. Maybe I should use the time for some mental exercises. So far I always tripped towards the emotional part when I lost control. Maybe tripping towards the logical part will earning me better results?

I am about to pick a huge fight.

Oh well, My CO always used to drill about going on how getting results is always more important than how exactly you got it.

So I guess I can do what I want if our results are accomplished.

Then suddenly another part arrives at the scene. There are 7 weird aliens that look like cyborgs carrying big guns flanking a huge fat creature that looks like a cross between an Octopus and a Kangroo. He is wearing a robe that looks like it was made out of some silky material.

"I am Zeeno, Enforcer from the Galactic Centre, What is going on here?"

"My people found convincing evidence that Rook abducted our ambassador. We want him back. In pieces or alive and Rook has-" I stop to check the time. "7 minutes left to fulfil our demand or present convincing evidence against it."

"And what if not!?" A voice asks over the speakers right next to the secretary. "I am the manager of Rook Corp, Rook Hibil! And I say that this insane individual has no rights to be within my facility. You Zeeno, I demand that you remove this individual from my station."

Ah, now Mr. MIFC finally shows up, "I don't give jack about your inconvenience. My people came here by following a peaceful invitation. To our understanding this is neutral ground. You attacked our ambassador on the very same ground. That made your immunity and rights void. It's a declaration of war against Parabellum!"

"Now, let us not go too far. You are oversimplifying things, Sir. According to the great treaty, which is signed by every species in this system, all conflicts have to be solved peacefully." Zeeno tries to mediate, but I have no intention on listening to him.

"That's well and nice, but the reason for conflict between us and Rook is a violent attack. And...we did not sign that that treaty. You've a little less than five minutes left by the way." I take another look at my wristwatch.

The speaker next to the secretary starts a tirade, but Zeeno's attention stays on me. "Excuse me, but I somehow failed to understand what happens at the end of your ultimatum."

I regard the Zeeno for a while, assessing his role in this. "Well, we'll take back what's ours by using force." I explain, but he misses the point so I have to elaborate while sighing. "That means Blitzerkreig and we storm and kill everyone within this facility until we are satisfied."

The MIFC behind the speaker chokes. "Are you insane!? Even the Ramani don't react that outrageously to losing a herd-member."

"One minute." I announce and then contact the men ready outside to get ready to attack.

Suddenly the four security agents jump me and I backhand the one in front of me, sending him tumbling across the entrance hall. The other three cling onto me like wrestlers, but I reach up and twist the hand around my neck. Then I ram my free hand into the speaker right next to the secretary. A relaxing wave of energy flows through me and the three guards as I collect and amplify the electricity to pass through me.

They don't find the experience as relaxing as I do and are flung away by the electricity. The lights go out and I find myself in a dim twilight. The only lighting comes from the huge entrance and the secretary's glowing eyes.

Suddenly her jaw unhinges, revealing several rows of shark-like teeth and lets out a roar.

"Whoa did your mother have an affair with a Shark?"

With a scream she jumps at me and I pull up my arm just in time to avoid being bitten in the face. Her teeth sink into my lower arm, but it's only now that I realize the unreal situation. I can still feel the pain, but I am strangely disconnected from the feeling. Oh I forgot that I never reconnected my pain receptors back from my last mission.

The secretary is pulling and ripping at my arm like it is at a newly found bone. I just look at her and study the wild expression in her puppy eyes with amusement. Then my eyes wander to my wristwatch.

"I fear that the time is up."

From within my suit I pull the Desert Eagle which somehow grew to my heart. Originally it was the Shadow Marshall's toy but now it's mine.

Finally the secretary stops her attempts at ripping off my arm, realizing that her strategy is ineffective. I place the pistol on her forehead and pull the trigger. A large part of her skull simply disintegrates and with a click her jaw snaps apart. I let her body slide out of sight behind the counter and turn in a circle to deal with any other dangers.

Empty.

The entire entrance hall somehow cleared out within seconds. From the other side of the glassed front which is making up the entrance I can see the eight cyborgs and Zeeno eyeing me suspiciously. Like children they stick to the glass to get a good view.

What did I expect? They are talkers, not fighters. I wonder why they even came.

An attempt at Intimidation?

I scratch my head with the barrel of my gun and take a look at the wound. The passive regeneration spell which I cast before entering this facility is already hard at work and knitting the flesh back together.

My eyes wander back to the wall behind the reception desk. It is covered by a huge violet splash of blood and gore with a big bullet hole in the middle.

The other guards who tried to stand up are finished by Vlad and Al who graciously put them out of their misery.

Then suddenly a horn of a Mack Truck sounds and we look at the entrance. The people from The Galactic Centre jump aside as a huge Armoured Vehicle crashed through the glass entrance.

The Gun Turret on the top swings around as the mounted floodlight lights up and illuminates the hall.

The Vehicle comes to a halt and the side doors lift open and several soldiers jump out. 8 of them are equipped like a soldier should be, with enchanted fatigues and carrying the latest XE-F4 assault rifle. 6 Rangers armed with nothing but their enchanted blades and sidearm's also move forwards. While 4 men equipped with heavy armoured suits and guns too big for them step out of the back.

Their fatigues and weapons may be different but their helmets are the same, emitting a red light from where their eyes should be.

It make them intimidating said the Helmet maker and damn he was right.

"You two," I said pointing to two of the armoured men, "Don't let anyone in or out of the facility. Fire at will," The men grunted and faced the entrance.

"You too, support them." I said pointing to a ranger who thumped his chest.

"So what's the Plan?" Vlad asked as he was handed a XE-F4 by one of the Rangers.

"Spread through the facility and search for him...also, eliminate all resistance."

"Why didn't he send more?" Al asks and the men start moving.

"To send a clear message of "DO NOT FUCK WITH US","

"Sir, the Shadow Marshall on," One of the Armoured guys yelled at my face and my focus goes to the intercom.

"Things got a little violent down here sir. But we'll proceed as planned." I report the happenings but he then addresses everyone.

 **["Teleport into various points of the facility while cleaning out all resistance. Frank you take the main entrance. Good Luck men."]**

"Yeah." Sure. Throw the maddest guy right through your enemy's front door and hope that he is madder than your enemies. Who cares about the fact that the front door is always the best defended point of a secure facility?

I sigh and leave the rest behind, walking down the corridor which leads deeper into the facility. There are quite a few bureaus to my left and right. This level is

Probably occupied by the administration department. The research areas are surely deep inside the complex. My choice falls onto the first office, so I kick the door open and step inside.

"What's going on!?"

My eyes are drawn to the ground from where a small, furry creature is looking up to me. The huge eyes of the yellow rodent with red spots on the cheek and the serrated tail remind me of something, but I fail to grasp the memory.

I am sure that the striped fur should give me the last hint, but it is no use.

"Where do you keep the prisoners?"

"Who-"

My gun roars and the furry thing goes splat, dispersing on the ground. I certainly won't waste my time with interrogating someone who talks back to me while the security arranges their defence.

I make my way through a few more offices and employees who deny any knowledge of our man until the clerks catch up to what's going on. A wild panic ensues with people trying to run past me, away from me to flee the facility.

While emptying my magazine into a few of them, the rest escapes to the entrance hall. A torrent of flames roars down the corridor, engulfing the fleeing clerks and licking its flames into each office followed by the familiar clatter of the heavy Machine Guns. I step into the office next to me and slam the door shut. A moment later the room's automatic fire-fighting-system decides to act up and covers me in some white powder that smells like saltpeter while the flames try to get through the gap between the doors and walls.

"Talk about friendly fire." I grumble while reloading and take a careful look outside after a few moments. The magically controlled flames retreated, leaving behind burned corpse and charred offices.

At least we know how to destroy the evidence. Not that I expected to find anything of value up here. After shooting my 25th clerk and causing a panic for the twelfth time I was pretty sure that the people up here are just innocent fools who were used as a front to give the company a nice face for the universe.

I shrug and search the floor until I find a stairway to the next level. This feels more and more like a dungeon that has to be explored.

At least the lights on this level work.

Once on the stairs I immediately notice the change of atmosphere.

The previous level was definitely an office area. There was some alien strangeness to it, like the furniture, but all the vital components were there. Here though it looks like medical cleanliness. The rough office walls changed to polished steel or some similar material.

The second level matches my expectations of a secret facility a little better. There are some low-grade laboratories here, but nothing extraordinary. I also notice that each level seems to have the same layout. A large central spiralling corridor with rooms to the left and right and a staircase to the next level.

My silent search of the facility is interrupted by encountering another group of blue security guards upon turning around a corner. They open fire on me with some kind of energy weapon. Only my much faster reflexes let me escape death.

Safely out of sight I pick a set of discs from my belt and chuck it around the corner. The mobile claymores sprout six legs and start skittering towards the defenders who scream and start shooting.

Seconds later I hear the characteristic 'whomb' of the weapons and I

Take a look. The M.C. is a standard weapon which is used by the Rangers for fighting inside confined space.

The charge isn't designed to cause mentionable destruction, but to send out hundreds of needles which literally perforate the victims. The nine guards who defended the corridor are still in one piece, but countless tiny holes litter their bodies.

I take a tentative step out of my cover and walk slowly down the hallway, keeping my weapon aimed on the downed guards.

Upon reaching the other side of the corridor I find what the guards were defending. Yet another set of stairs. I turn around and weigh my options. This level wasn't thoroughly explored, but it doesn't look like there is anything special here. So should I press forward or do a thorough search?

The decision is taken by a call from Vlad, "Sir, we found him...or most of him."

"How much is still left?"

"Well unless he could survive without a head I wouldn't call that a feat. Bastards took 'em apart, we got a doctor who did the damn dissection. We're bringing him up."

 **["Damn this is bad."]** The Shadow Marshall's voice popped out of the radio.

"Were you listening all this while?" I end up asking.

 **["Frank, get some sort of evidence."]**

I look around and my gaze falls on the dead corpses. I pull out a bush-wacker out of my coat pocket and hack at one of the corpses that look decent.

After a few seconds I manage to detach the head from the body.

"Will an Alien head do?"

There was silence on the line for a few seconds before he spoke again.

 **["I was going to say souls, but that just might make a nice present for the others...** **heheh, i'll just put a bow on top and that'll be perfect** **.** **Good job."]**

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I tap my foot in annoyance. How can he forget my demands.

 **["Yeah...yeah...sure, I've signed the papers. Come back and get out of here, go get married and if that happens don't come back."]**

"I could, but you get bored without me-"

I suddenly stop as a wave of magical fluctuation pass through me. The wave is minuscule but I managed to pick it up.

"Did you feel that?" I ask as I look in the direction of the pulse. The reason that I was alarmed was because that pulse was familiar to our home planet.

If our Ambassador was secure, then what was this?

"Yeah I did, what do we do?" –Vlad.

"Get out of here, I'll check it out."

"Wait friendliest are moving towards your location...we're coming,"

I reload my gun and then put the head down and then move down the stairs. The stairs lead to a closed blast door where a dead guard is lying.

The temptation to check his body for the cause of death is rising in me but I realise that it is all too silent.

A change in the air

A wisp of sound

I raise my gun slightly and something knocks against it. The chakram-like weapon which was thrown at me clatters to the ground and the air in front of me shifts.

A three legged 'thing' with a lean, muscled body emerges out of nothing and shoots at me. The energy projectile flashes forward and I apply a force spell to myself, whipping me out of the way and towards the alien.

I fire. Once, twice, three times and each time the grey creature with six eyes twitches out of the way, moving only as much as necessary to avoid the bullet. Then covering my body with a reinforcing spell I slam into the thing. Coming from above I ram both of us into the blast door but it did not even create a dent.

At least I have the presence of mind to hit the middle arm with the energy weapon, sending the weapon flying. Two strong arms grab me in a bear hug while the middle one reaches for my head. It feels like I am in a steel press, so I do the first thing which comes to mind.

Teleport.

But nothing happens. I attempt an attack on its mind and encounter nothing but a dark vast emptiness. Something about this creature interferes with magic!

Then suddenly the creature suddenly started to glow regularly with a faint light. The glow was small but in a few seconds the creature started to glows faster.

It suddenly occurred to me what that actually meant.

The bastard was actually trying to blow me up with itself. Normally we aren't even affected by these attacks but since my Magic didn't work I can assume that my passive ability would not be triggered.

Looks like I am a goner.

The alien starts to expand while glowing as I struggled trying to get out of his grip. The alien's arms tighten around me as it lets out a large howl as its light blinds the entire room and I am forced to close my eyes.

A few gunshots sound out as I feel Al and another Ranger attacking the alien. I feel them shout but instead a female voice resounds in my head.

" **Holopsicon Movement 9"**

And then the world went White.

* * *

 **Damn took too long to type this out.**

 **Guys I just want to ask two question here.**

 **#1- Is ReCreators based in Tokyo?**

 **#2- What do you think is Altair's Age..?**

 **Hey..HEY...what are those Handcuffs for...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well... sorry about the delay...**

 **Meat Space...**

 **Let's continue**

* * *

 **-Chapter-3-**

 **Realm of the What...?**

* * *

 **[Galactic Centre]**

Vlad shielded his eyes from the huge blast that occurred in front of him. The shock from the explosion sent him and Al reeling back for a few feet. As his lifted his hands for a clearer view he was shocked.

At the place where the explosion took place there was nothing except a small crater that had blown a hole all through the lower level, there was no trace left at all of both the Alien life form or of Frank and that was what shocked him.

He quickly moved forward and then searched the place for any sort of fragments that might give a hint of what had happened. He specifically searched for pieces of the tech that Frank was equipped with.

Their equipments were especially made from high grade materials and enchantments and runes placed on them made sure that the troops were safe.

Suddenly the Shadown Marshall, their CO's voice came on the radio.

 **[All Units, additional reinforcements have arrived from the Company. All Mech operators are to immediately deploy their Mechs and Initiate the Attack!]**

 **[All Mobile units to immediately Gear up for battle and get ready to board the Enemy ships. We're going all out!]**

"Sir we have to move now!" Al looked at Vlad who was sitting on the floor drawing a strange pattern on the floor with blood. Al gasped as he recognized that Vlad had made a cut on his hand and was using his blood as an ingredient in making the magic circuit. As the circuit was completed, the pattern glowed and shone with a bright crimson light. Vlad then reached into his bag and took out a strange stone which he placed in the middle of the circuit. Then he started muttering words in some strange syllable, Al recognized some of them and realised that it was some sort of tracking spell.

After a minute Vlad stopped and then looked down at the stone. The circuit stopped glowing, and he picked up the stone and inspected it.

Al couldn't see his expression because of the Face-Mask that Vlad wore and looked on nervously. Then Vlad silently pocked the stone and kicked the Magic circuit destroying it, he then signalled Al to follow.

"I didn't sense his soul, that bastard is probably alive somewhere," As if sensing Al's curiosity Vlad opened his mouth to explain

Al nodded and they both rushed through the hallways which were now littered with charred remains of the previous inhabitants of the place.

As they got to the entrance, there was no one there, the Armoured vehicle is nowhere to be seen.

"I guess they have already gone..." Vlad muttered and then walked out of the building.

What they saw next was something that they were not expecting. Coming from the south direction, 20 spaceships, with one being the size of three football stadiums were rapidly converging in the direction of the facility that they were currently in. Surrounding the spaceships were several small crafts that moved faster, like aircrafts surrounding an Aircraft carrier.

"Ok...looks like we're screwed...?" Al muttered as he watched the advancing fleet. He looked over at his superior who shook his head.

"Just watch." Vlad said and started moving towards the jeep that was still lying in front of the building entrance. Al looked at his CO and then at the fleet, was he thinking of outrunning spaceships with a Jeep...? Was he mad...?

Ignoring the stare he received Vlad jumped in the jeep and gunned the engine, "Let's go,"

"But Sir-" Al was suddenly interrupted when a explosion shook the area, he looked up and was shocked to see one of the spaceships had a huge hole in its hull and had black smoke oozing out from the hole. As he watched the spaceship slowed down and started to fall towards the ground. The surrounding crafts surrounding the spaceships were appeared to freeze for a seconds before several of them exploded simultaneously.

The remaining crafts then scattered in all directions, it was then that several human type figures appeared out of seemingly nowhere and pursued the smaller crafts. Several of these humanoid figures appeared to be wielding long barrelled guns which they used to target the crafts while the remaining ones had several melee weapons which they used to attack the larger Spaceships.

"Come on," Al focus was drawn out of the battle as he looked at Vlad who had reversed the jeep and was looking at him.

"Where are we gonna do...?" Al asked as he hurriedly jumped into the jeep.

"We're going to be Pirates!" Vlad said, a bit of delight in his voice that Al picked up but didn't understand.

It was ten minutes later that Al would finally understand what Vlad's statement meant.

* * *

 **[Tokyo]**

* * *

There were two things that bothered Frank as he woke up...

The first was that he was not in the Alien facility.

The second was the fact that he woke up in a Trash...no literally.

As soon as he woke up he was greeted by the sight of several plastic bags that surrounded him. As he slowly got up he recognized that he was in an alley with several bags surrounding him. Above him was the night sky with the moon shining brightly.

Frank deduced two things immediately.

One, he was not on the Galactic Centre. That place didn't have any sort of large satellite visible from its surface.

And second...he needed a shower.

He looked at himself again, he was still dressed in the charcoal suit that he was wearing formerly. The once good suit was completely ruined by the strange fluid like substance that was smeared on it, courtesy of the Alien.

Suddenly a man stumbled into the alley; he wore a normal office suit and looked like an office worker. He looked around the alley his head swaying in a strange manner. His face was red and his eyes were clouded. He took another step before he stumbled and fell on the ground. He tried to pick himself up before he put his hand to his face and then suddenly vomited on the ground.

"Oi, Otonashi!" Another voice came from beyond the alley and another man wearing the same suit appeared. Seeing the man vomiting on the ground, a flash of disgust flashed across his face which was replaced by a amusement immediately afterwards.

"Why the hell did you drink so much if you can't hold your liquor...?" The man chuckled and then walked towards the man while also taking out his phone. He placed a call to someone while looking over the man who had stopped vomiting and now sat on the ground, looking uneasy.

The second man ended his call and then turned to the other person, "Don't worry, I've called a cab. He'll drop you home, Come on at least you should say bye to the boss. He treated us to dinner after all." Saying this, the man stooped down and supporting the man by the arm led him out of the alley.

After they two men had gone, the shadows in the alley began to move. The shadows slowly floated in a circle and formed a humanoid covered by dark shadows. The humanoid being stood up and the darkness that covered him dissipated, leaving behind the figure of a man in a Charcoal suit.

Frank shook his head to get rid of the headache that was coming and walked towards the vomit.

Just as Frank had detected the man, he instantly assimilated himself with the shadows. This may sound fancy, but to the operatives of Parabellum this was a required skill that was taught...no, jack hammered into them when they were chosen as operators. This Magic skill was also one of the favourite of the operatives when their mission required stealth or listening in on a conversation.

This skill was different from Camouflage on several aspects; the user's body would actually melt into the shadows without even leaving a trace so even if someone were to touch the place where an operator had hidden himself he would not find anything out of the ordinary.

The only bad thing about this skill was that you could only be rooted to one spot after using this skill otherwise you would be exposed. Hence another advance skill that allowed them mobility was used. Though the skill was disadvantageous on this aspect, the deployment timing of the spell was almost instantaneous making it his reflex choice.

Frank looked at the vomit a full minute. Ordinary people would have been repulsed by the smell alone, forget about seeing it vomit, however no such expression could been seen on his face. He had seen much worse things than this...the Alien's face was a direct proof of that. He almost broke out in laughter after remembering her face.

He could now predict a few more things.

He was among humans, the organic substance that was in front of him was proof of that...or at least some organisms that looked similar to humans.

Though the thought of being among his fellow species was good, there was another problem.

This was not his planet. He remembered the clothes and appearance of the two men. The appeared healthy and did not at look like they could take him on in combat...not to mention they spoke in a language that he figured was either Japanese or Korean...though from his small history as an Otaku he was pretty sure that it was Japanese.

The architecture too was impractical...from his point of view. He looked at the building next to him and sighed. This kind of building could never withstand a single hit from a normal shell...and that shell too was one of the weakest in their arsenal.

This style of Architecture was a sharp contrast to his home planet where every building was geared around defence. There was also the lack of any mechanized personal patrolling the airspace...

Speaking of personals...

He reached into his coat and took out a communicator. The device was the size of his palm and looked like a slab of dark coloured plastic with a button on the top. Frank pressed the button and the slab flipped open. On the inside was a small screen that lit up with the logo of Parabellum.

Frank rolled his eyes as the device took a full minute to fully boot up. The reason was this was the secondary or backup communicator that was issued to every operator. Frank's primary communicator was already knocked away when the Facehugger...or whatever it was attacked him.

The Logo disappeared and the screen appeared like an old school smartphone. Though some argued that this technology was outdated, the High Command refused because though outdated it was reliable.

Frank flipped through the application as touched one that looked like a globe. Immediately the application opened and...closed immediately with an error message.

Frank sighed...he expected this.

He pocked the device and then summed up his situation. He was on a Rescue mission for a missing diplomat when he was attacked by a mysterious bug and which blew up and then he found himself here. On a planet that looked similar to his home planet.

Just what in the name of all Oblivion was that bug? He wondered.

"It seems you are still confused," A voice spoke from behind and Frank jumped up in shock. He hadn't detected the presence of anyone around him and someone sneaking up on him meant only one thing.

Hostiles!

Though he was still plexed as to why the other party would reveal its presence, he shook his right hand and slid out a palm size handle from his sleeve. Then he swung around and took a defensive position.

The sight surprised him.

He was expecting a bunch of rough looking men armed with weapons, but the person standing in front of him was a Girl...well she looked like one.

That is if you could ignore the strange Musketeer like dress and Cavalry man's hat that she wore alongside the strange mental gauntlets that she had on her hands. And if that wasn't strange he found himself staring at the strange Swords that seemingly floated around the girl. The only reason that he could tell she was a girl...or looked like was from the huge mane of silver that seem to just rush out from her head like a river and reached her ankles.

He gripped the handle harder; his eyes became narrowed into slits and his posture made him look like a beast that was about to pounce on his prey.

"Welcome to the Realm of the Gods, Lt Frank Colt," She said and Frank's eyes became narrower as he silently glared at the girl. She knew his name...

Wait...realm of the...Gods...?'

"Realm of the gods...?" Frank repeated in a tone that was barely audible.

"Does that mean I am dead...?" He asked the girl who flashed a smile at his question. To normal person the smile may have looked like a normal smile of a high school age girl, but Frank shuddered at that. He had seen that smile before; it was the same one that the Shadow Marshal flashed when he used to hand him a mission that seemed more like a punishment than a Mission.

Instantly his guards increased against the girl.

"No, you are not dead." The girl said in amusement, "I simply used my power to transport you to this place,"

Frank stared at the girl in disbelief. Could it be that, this Girl could really have transported him here...?

"Why...?" Frank asked.

"That it because I am declaring war on the Creators! I will not stand by and allow them to do as they please. I shall not allow them to play with our lives as they will!" Her voice turned more fanatical and Frank silently cringed as he was reminded of the Fanatic Warriors that all sprouted the same nonsense.

"So what's that got to do with me...?" Frank interrupted her speech as he suddenly spoke. The girl didn't appear bothered as Frank had interrupted her instead she looked at him and then spoke.

"Have you ever wondered why all those events happened to you...why your home planet was invaded...?" Her question stumped Frank and he mentally prepared to attack. This girl knew too much.

"I have thought of that many times...but right now all I want to do is report back, and then go on a LONG VACATION!" As he lunged at the girl, his hand flipped the handle in a reverse grip and pressed a button on the back of the handle and instantly a blue colour blade appeared on top of the handle.

The distance between then was at least 10 meters but with one step, Frank had covered the distance and slashed at the girl. The girl was surprised but she simply smiled, the Sabres around her suddenly came to life as they flew and rotated around her creating a strange form of barrier.

Frank jumped back and eyed her, this was probably a breakdown in communication...well he initiated it and all but...

"It seems that you will not join my cause...? Then...shall I give you a demonstration of my power...?" Alarm bells began ringing in Frank's head as he heard those words. He had to immediately retreat and then think of another plan.

The girl reached out her left hand and instantly an RPD appeared in her hand and a sabre in her right, She positioned the RPD on her shoulder and then placed the sabre over it, the action looked like the two objects would transform into a Violin and she would start playing some classic music.

Frank on the other hand was rapidly preparing a teleport spell when she spoke again.

"This is the power of my Holopsicon, I suggest that you burn it into every fibre of your being." She said and then as if playing a violin, swung the sabre. A visible shockwave was formed from her action which headed towards Frank whose spell was ready. Instantly a small red circle formed around him which glowed brightly. Just as the shockwave hit the circle, Frank disappeared from view and the circle shattered.

The Girl looked at the spot where he stood and then let out a laugh.

"The First player has arrived in the field,"

* * *

 **[Several blocks away]**

* * *

An elderly man was lying on the ground in a foetal position clutching a suitcase. Around him were several teenagers that had surrounded him like a pack of wolves. One of them kicked the man mercilessly.

"Oi old man, give it up. No-one is going to save you now." Saying this he reached into his pocket and then flicked open a knife.

"Wait...Aneki, man are you gonna kill him...?" One of the teenagers looked at his knife wielding friend and muttered nervously. The man raised his knife in his direction and glared at him.

"Obviously, this is the only way these people will know what happens when they don't pay the protection money. Now shut the fuck up or you'll be next." The man raised the knife and was about to bring it down when one of his yelled.

"Boss, someone is coming." He looked over his shoulder and saw a figure staggering towards them. He could not make out his features but he estimated that it was some drunk.

He looked away from the man lying on the ground and focused on the coming person. As the person can into the streetlight, he saw a man in a black suit coming towards them. He looked foreign but what was strange about him was that he looked heavily injured. He seemed to be bleeding not only from his nose but blood seemed to be coming out of his eyes as well.

"Tch, we need to take care of him as well" The man said and moved forwards with his knife. The man appeared to be drunk, taking care of him would be easy.

The newcomer as if sensing his intentions, looked at him and stood up straight, as the man approached him he took a deep breath and then without anyone realising what had happened bent and launched at kick directly at the man's face. It all happened in an instant and the cronies didn't even see what was happening. All they say what that the person standing straight before his foot was suddenly raised in the air and their boss flew back three meters crashing into the wall, spattering it with blood and brain matter.

The teenagers looked at the body which stayed stuck on the wall. No screams of terror, came from their mouth as they were too shocked to even react to anything.

The newcomer put his foot down and picked up the knife dropped by the dead man. He studied it for a second before he looked at the remaining teenagers.

Though the elderly man had closed his eyes he could hear everything around him. That is why as he waited for death he was surprised when he heard screams. He slowly opened his eyes and his eyes fell on the butchery occurring in front of him.

A man in a black suit was attacking the teenagers that had surrounded him. Whichever person he moved towards would instantly have a narrow red line appear on his neck, seconds before a spray of blood erupted from his neck and the unfortunate person died on the spot.

It was like a tiger had jumped into a pack of sheep. The teenagers didn't even have a chance to beg for mercy before they were killed. The man was brutal an unforgiving...just like a Death God.

"Shinigami..." The man muttered.

As if hearing his voice the man turned towards him. The elderly realized that there were no screams coming anymore and found that he was the only other person left alive. All the others had been killed in an instant.

The man slowly walked towards the elderly when he suddenly appeared to freeze in his tracks. The man then started to shake violently as if he was having a fit and then spat out a mouthful of blood. The old man watched as the person collapsed on the ground while clutching his chest leaving the old man alone on the street full of corpses.

* * *

 **Well I though I'll draw it out a bit longer...but then I felt my language was getting a bit bad.**

 **Hope you guys can point out any flaws in any statements or anything.**

 **Thank you Bravo Tango, otherwise I was wondering if a ship was possible between my OC and Altair...and that actually let to me changing his character...a tad.**

 **Well can't think of anything at the moment...ah, Altair said that he's the first player. That means that she has summoned him first...get it...?  
**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Cheers Mates!**


End file.
